Portable electronic devices (for example, body-worn cameras) are used by law enforcement and other personnel to capture multimedia assets (for example, video recordings, audio recordings, digital photographs, and the like). Metadata relating to the multimedia assets may also be created and stored on the portable electronic devices. Some multimedia assets, and their associated metadata, may need to be preserved (for example, to comply with public records laws). Some multimedia assets and metadata may be used as evidence in criminal trials or other official investigations or proceedings. When used in such proceedings, demonstrating the authenticity of multimedia assets may be mandated by applicable law.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.